


Месть итальянцев страшна!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: О немецкой выдержке и хитром итальянском плане. А также о том, чем можно заняться на саммите, если тебе слишком скучно и слишком... жарко.





	Месть итальянцев страшна!

— Дойце, Дойце, — Италия потянулся, как большая кошка. Край одеяла сполз вниз, оголяя плечо парня и его шею, украшенную алыми засосами, поставленными, судя по всему, совсем недавно.

Германия жадно посмотрел на желанное тело, но спустя мгновение решительно продолжил приводить себя в порядок.

— Дойце-е-е-е! — так и не дождавшись ожидаемой реакции, протянул итальянец, ещё сильнее выгибаясь. Ничем не сдерживаемое одеяло медленно спланировало на пол, полностью оголив существо, что лежало на кровати в весьма развратной позе. Италия тяжело дышал, поджав под себя одну ногу и вытянув вторую, его желтовато-карие добродушные глаза сияли, подёрнутые дымкой возбуждения, а ловкий язычок проворно сновал меж искусанных покрасневших губ. Он ещё раз потёрся о потные простыни и глянул на немца с вожделением. — Хочу ещё! Давай займёмся этим опять!

— Ты как кролик, Венециано, — нахмурился Германия, с недовольством рассматривая себя в зеркале: на верхней части шеи красовался шикарный засос, оставленный неутомимым итальянцем. И когда только успел! Теперь Людвиг думал, как убить двух зайцев одним ударом: и скрыть следы ночного наслаждения, и не показаться, мягко говоря, странным — вряд ли его поймут, если он придёт на собрание Большой Восьмёрки в зимнем свитере с высоким воротом (на улице был июль, да и жара стояла такая, что даже Иван Брагинский, он же великая держава российская, распрощался со своими тулупом и шарфом). — Нет, мы не будем заниматься этим сейчас. Почему? Во-первых, сегодня у нас собрание Восьмёрки, пропустить его никак нельзя. А во-вторых, я устал. Мы занимались любовью всю ночь и даже вечер, и вчера после ужина, и перед полдником… У меня тоже есть предел.

Италия обиженно засопел и сел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги.

— Ну Дойце-е-е-е-е!.. — снова протянул он, сделав таки-и-и-ие глазки, что котик из Шрека застрелился бы от зависти. — Ну ведь тебе со мной хорошо!.. Давай не пойдём на это собрание, ну его! Я сделаю тебе чай и пасту, за это время ты отдохнёшь, и мы сможем продолжить, — он мило улыбнулся, искренне веря в гениальность своего плана.

По правде говоря, Германия тоже был бы совсем не против забить на все проблемы и провести день в компании любовника. Но прирождённая ответственность не давала ему даже помыслить о том, чтобы не прийти на встречу стран без какой-либо серьёзной причины. Поэтому он побыстрее свалил в ванную, не слушая итальянца-искусителя, который почти что переманил его на свою тёмную ленивую сторону.

Италия следил за капитуляцией друга-любовника с выражением вселенской обиды на милой мордашке. Однако настроения Венециано менялись быстрее мгновений на экране секундомера, и едва Людвиг успел покинуть спальню, как итальянец совершенно не по-итальянски захихикал, потирая ручки и в мельчайших подробностях обдумывая план, только что родившийся в светлой головушке.

 

***

 

Всю дорогу до места глухой скуки, с чьей-то лёгкой руки обозванного советом, Италия просидел тихо, как дохлая мышь, на заднем сидении немецкой машины, сложив на коленях ручки и вообще ведя себя примерно. Настолько примерно, что Германия стал чувствовать скрытый подвох.

Настороженно посмотрев на друга-любовника, он припарковался около здания саммита и, открыв дверь (да, у него была установлена система блокировки от детей, не позволяющая открывать двери изнутри: несмотря на свой возраст, в некоторых случаях Италия вёл себя хуже малолетнего ребёнка. К примеру, у него была отвратительная привычка открывать дверь нараспашку, не дожидаясь полной остановки машины. Когда он сделал это впервые, едва не вывалившись на дорогу, Германия нажил себе с десяток седых волос и решил больше не рисковать), помог ему выбраться на волю.

Италия глубоко вдохнул жаркий воздух и, изогнув шею, хитро глянул на Людвига, прищурив глаза в своей обычной манере. Почему-то от этого взгляда немцу стало как-то не по себе. Передёрнув плечами, он поправил шейный платок, который скрывал следы его ночных похождений, и твёрдым шагом направился в здание саммита. Венециано последовал следом, тихо мурлыча себе под нос какое-то стихотворение.

К счастью для Италии, Германия был слишком занят, чтобы прислушиваться к словам, тающим в жаркой летней дымке. Поэтому парень мог в относительной безопасности продолжать напевно выводить слова, складывая их в стих, от содержания которого покраснели бы все рядом находящиеся страны:

— Adesso non tentarmi con qualcosa!  
E invano non offra niente.  
Che voglio? Accarezzare il membro caldo!  
Membro preferito del mio sposo.  
Può sorprendentemente crescere,  
Senza trovare la camera improvvisamente nella  
Mia mano!  
Sono stato fortunato — è harmonous e bello!  
E raffinato è più saporito che piatti diversi!*

 

***

 

Саммит всё не желал начинаться. Большая Восьмёрка, сморённая жарой, словно взбесилась, всячески оттягивая нужное обсуждение дел насущных.

Сначала пропал Англия. Впрочем, он вскоре был найден без каких-либо усилий со стороны других членов Восьмёрки. Страдая от жары, официальный представитель Туманного Альбиона, человек желчный, раздражительный и циничный, бесновался чаще обычного, да так, что его извечный друг-соперник Франция счёл за нужное отсесть от него подальше. Попивая прохладный чай, привезённый с собой с целью хоть как-то помочь организму справиться с летними перегрузками, Артур занимался тем, что в пух и прах разнёс очередной супер-пупер-мегакрутой план Америки, доведя того до состояния, близкого к ручке.

Потом, насилу успокоив страны (уж что-что, а это он делал в совершенстве!), Германия внезапно обнаружил отсутствие одной далеко не маловажной детали…

— Где Италия? — он вытер пот со лба и обвёл круглый стол собраний пристальным взглядом голубых глаз, выискивая пропавшую страну.

Члены Большой Восьмёрки недоуменно переглянулись.

— Может, убежал в туалет? — озвучил предположение Россия. Сверхдержава сегодня был одет в тонкий пиджак из какой-то светлой ткани, но, похоже, всё равно страдал от жары. — Или в буфет, что ещё более правдоподобно.

— Будем его ждать, ару? — неуверенно спросил Китай, облизывая пересохшую нижнюю губу и с тихой завистью глядя на запасы чая Англии.

Другие недовольно забормотали: ждать чёрт знает где слоняющегося итальянца и, следовательно, задерживать саммит на энное количество времени не хотелось никому.

Германия внимательно посмотрел на коллег и махнул рукой:

— Фиг с Варгасом, если бы он хотел сказать что-то важное, то не ушёл бы. Продолжаем!

Страны облегчённо выдохнули и зашуршали бумагами.

Внезапно Германия почувствовал, как его ног коснулось что-то горячее и живое. Немец едва не взвился от неожиданности, но смог перебороть себя. Прикрывшись папкой, он скосил глаза вниз и едва не задохнулся от возмущения, встретившись взглядом со смешливыми жёлто-карими глазами.

— Венециано, ты… — он готов был уже вылить на голову бедного парня всё своё негодование, когда Италия, в глазах которого плясали чертенята, сделал рукой характерный жест, умоляя молчать, и обвил руками мускулистые ноги друга.

Со смешанным чувством недоумения и страха Германия проследил за коварными пальцами итальянца, которые, обведя коленки, медленно забрались выше и теперь сновали по внутренней стороне бёдер, оглаживая нежную кожу сквозь ткань тонких брюк. Италия всё это время пристально вглядывался в лицо любовника, наблюдая за сменой его настроения. Увидев, как немец реагирует на прикосновения, он широко улыбнулся и сменил позу: чуть разведя ноги Германии, он вклинился между ними и встал на колени так, чтобы лицо его утыкалось в промежность Людвига.

Немец моментально понял, что собирается делать Варгас.

— Нет! — сказал он довольно громко, ногой пытаясь отпихнуть настырного итальянца от своего тела, которое реагировало на прикосновения вполне ожидаемым образом.

— Что «нет»? — не понял сидящий рядом Кику. Он оторвался от своих бумаг, которые перебирал под монотонное журчание голоса Бонфуа, и непонимающе уставился на друга. — Всё в порядке, Германия-кун? Вы заметно… покраснели…

— А? Да… всё… всё в порядке, — Германия даже представить боялся, что будет, если кто-то застанет его в такой ситуации. — Просто… просто жарко сегодня.

Наивный Япония довольствовался этим объяснением. А Людвиг сглотнул, почувствовав, как Италия зубами тянет вниз молнию и, расстегнув ремень, расправляется с мешающими брюками, открывая доступ к красным семейникам и тому, что спрятано в них.

«Так, спокойно. Нужно взять себя в руки. Нельзя, чтобы другие догадались, что сейчас происходит под столом», — Германия закусил губу в попытке сдержать стон, когда Италия оттянул резинку трусов и освободил эрегированный член немца, нежно проведя по нему пальцем.

Большой орган в горячих руках итальянца напрягся, став твёрже и ещё больше. Из дырочки на головке брызнула пахучая смазка, капельками стекая вниз. Венециано облизнулся, увлажняя враз пересохшие губы, и осторожно прикоснулся ими к стволу, собирая горько-солёные капли.

Германия пытался сконцентрироваться на докладе Франции, но тянущее ощущение внизу живота, с каждым мгновением становившееся всё более явным, не давало ему сосредоточиться. Людвиг раз за разом кусал губу, представлял что-нибудь противное и отрезвляющее, но всё было бестолку.

Италия, вдоволь нагладив пенис друга, приступил к более активным действиям. Он вновь облизнулся и взял в рот головку, активно её посасывая и непрерывно глядя снизу вверх на немца своими мутными от вожделения глазами.

Людвига словно электрической молнией прошибло. Он напрягся, непроизвольно двинув бёдрами и хрипло вздохнув, но тут же опомнился и почти испуганно оглядел зал. Франциск закончил выступление, получил свою долю критики от циничного Кёркленда и теперь рисовал что-то на обрывке бумаги, вполне довольный жизнью. Россия же, сидящий справа от француза, недовольно поднимался со своего местечка, кажется, успев на нём вздремнуть и теперь неохотно вылезающий из убаюкивающих объятий Морфея.

Терпкая мужская смазка покрыла весь рот итальянца изнутри, и теперь член свободно елозил по нему, иногда прорываясь в горло, но тут же возвращаясь обратно. Венециано тяжело дышал от переполнявших его эмоций: он впервые делал что-то подобное, и ему нравилось. Он то погружал член в рот, то с тихим хлюпаньем вытаскивал его обратно; ловкими движениями языка касался струнки уздечки, проводил по всей длине ствола, кончиком выводя невидимые узоры, а доходя до головки — невесомо дул на неё.

Германия плавился от нежных прикосновений, сходя с ума от дикого возбуждения, утаскивающего его в разноцветный омут наслаждения. Он судорожно сжимал папку с документами, почти ложась на стол и в душе проклиная итальянца за такую мучительную пытку. На недоуменные взгляды других стран он отвечал односложно, стараясь не застонать при выдохе:

— Жара.

Ему действительно было жарко, и не столько от погоды, сколько от неопытных, но вполне уверенных действий Италии, что медленно, но верно подводил его к финишной черте.

Вкус смазки неуловимо изменился, и Венециано понял, что друг на грани. Итальянец вновь погрузил член в рот, несколько раз пососал его, словно леденец, и, вытащив из жаркой глубины, решительно сжал, резко проведя влажным языком по головке.

А вот тут, кажется, Германия не удержался и глухо застонал, кусая пальцы правой руки в неубедительной попытке скрыть стоны наслаждения. Оргазм был настолько сильным, что на несколько секунд немец выпал из реальной жизни, чувствуя, как упругая струйка спермы брызжет на лицо Италии. А когда он снова был в состоянии оценивать мир, то готов был провалиться сквозь землю от смущения, залившего алой краской его и так раскрасневшееся лицо.

Абсолютно все члены Большой Восьмёрки глядели на него, и в их глазах отражалась гамма чувств весьма разнообразного содержания — от интереса до ужаса. Россия закусил губу и, отвернувшись, созерцал спокойные деревья, видные из большого окна на всю стену, — при этом вид у Брагинского был такой, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Другие страны, в особенности Япония, Франция и Америка, отнеслись к происходящему довольно спокойно. И если Альфред, скорее всего, ничего не понял, то Кику, напротив, понял всё и даже больше. Всё-таки недаром он являлся создателем манги яойного направления…

Франция понимающе улыбался, хотя по его глазам было видно, что он тихо офигевает от увиденного. И лишь сэр Кёркленд продолжал насмешливо ухмыляться.

— Судя по всему, мистер Людвиг получает невероятный эстетический оргазм, наблюдая за нашими потугами не превращать собрание в балаган, — негромко произнёс он, покачивая рукой с зажатой в ней маленькой пустой чашечкой.

При слове «оргазм» Германия покраснел отчаянней девственницы во время медового месяца.

— Это… это не то, о чём вы подумали! — выпалил он, чувствуя, как у его ног ожил оглушённый оргазмом Венециано. — Просто мне… слегка нехорошо. В зале слишком душно.

Англия с сарказмом хмыкнул, но признал, что сегодня «необычайно жаркий во всех смыслах день». В его словах был явный намёк, но Германия предпочёл его не замечать.

Далее собрание пошло нормально, своим ходом приближаясь к логическому завершению. Начало ему положил Иван, протяжно зевнув и как бы невзначай посмотрев на часы, застёгнутые на его руке. Людвиг воспользовался этим и объявил окончание.

Когда страны с облегчённо-радостными вздохами принялись собираться, Германия вновь почувствовал на своём мужском достоинстве прикосновение горячих пальчиков. Ненасытный Варгас оттянул крайнюю плоть и принялся яростно дрочить стремительно твердеющий немецкий пенис.

Германия притворился, что выискивает что-то в своей папке. Япония, проходя мимо, остановился и несколько секунд глядел на него ясными чёрными глазами.

— Похоже, это надолго, — наконец произнёс он как бы сам себе и отправился к двери. Остальные страны уже давно вышли, и по коридору раздавались их постепенно утихающие вдали голоса. — Германия-кун, я загляну к вам на днях? Нужно проверить кое-какие договоры. Всего доброго, — и он вышел в коридор, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Италия почувствовал, как Германия надавливает на его плечи, заставляя оторваться от минета. В следующее мгновение сильная рука хватает Варгаса за воротник рубашки и тянет вверх, вытаскивая из-под стола. Итальянец сжимается, ловя на себе странный немигающий взор голубых глаз.

— Д-Дойцу, извини!.. Я больше не… — Людвиг не даёт ему договорить, впиваясь в податливые приоткрытые губы грубым поцелуем. Венециано на мгновение замирает, но потом прикрывает глаза и охотно отвечает, переплетая свой язык с языком Германии, проводя им по зубам, лаская нёбо…

— Никогда больше так не делай, — тихонько шепчет немец, оторвавшись от изучения любимого рта, но не отстраняясь. — Понял?

Италия мычит что-то неразборчивое, тяжело дыша от возбуждения.

— А сейчас, — Германия легонько толкает итальянца в грудь, и тот послушно ложится на поверхность стола, покорно раздвигая ноги; его колотит от предвкушения, — пора заняться извращениями. Вижу, тебе понравилось отсасывать мне? Не беспокойся, ты будешь это делать, и не редко, — он медленно стащил с Варгаса жёлтые шортики.

И плевать, что они в общественном месте. Плевать, что дверь не заперта. Что в любой момент могут зайти люди. Главное для этих двоих сейчас — наслаждение напарника. А остальное — ничего не значащая ерунда.

**Author's Note:**

> * Корявый итальянский перевод стихотворения:  
> Меня теперь не соблазнить ничем!  
> И зря не предлагайте ничего.  
> Что я хочу? Ласкать горячий член!  
> Любимый член супруга моего.  
> Он может удивительно расти,  
> Не умещаясь вдруг в руке моей!  
> Мне повезло — он строен и красив!  
> И разных блюд изысканных вкусней!  
> Полную версию стихотворения можно прочитать здесь — http://www.liveinternet.ru/users/995662/post101258446/


End file.
